


Silence before the Storm

by Magnolie



Series: What happened in Laketown [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolie/pseuds/Magnolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili finally wakes up after Tauriel has healed him in Laketown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little piece. They're my new OTP. I btw love that all my friends are turning into Kiliel fans now :D

**Silence before the Storm**

 

* * *

 

Silence has fallen over the house. It's not a good silence. A storm is ahead, she can feel it, she can feel it in her fingers and her veins, they will not be able to move elsewhere when it hits and her every concern is about the young dwarf on the table, resting from his wound.  The other dwarfs are in another room, possibly taking a rest as well. She doesn’t know. She dares not to wake him, or approach him and further. He looks so fragile, as if the slightest touch could break him.

She tries very hard. But there is no way she can forget the words he has said when she had bandaged his knee. Her heart skips a beat as the words replay in her ears and her belly fills with a warm and pleasant feeling. She has never felt this way before, not for an elf, not for a dwarf not for anybody.  
But he is different. He is so different. He is kind and sassy and she loves his smile. She sees a beautiful, red firemoon every time he smiles for her.

It’s a silent moan that makes her look up. It is the young dwarf, lightly shivering on the table. She is by his side within the blink of an eye, carefully taking his hand.

“Shhhhh…” She caresses his hand and sits down on a chair, “You will be fine. I promise.”

It’s more a promise to herself than to him.

He opens his eyes upon hearing her voice and turns his head towards her.

“Tauriel.” It is less than a whisper but she can hear her name clearly.

“I must be dreaming still.” He humms.

“You are not. I am here.” She whispers and brings her face closer to his so he can hear her.

He seems to be distrustful of his own eyesight, opening and closing them a few times, still wondering whether the beautiful elf maiden, which saved his life in Mirkwood and whose company he has enjoyed so much in the dungeons, is still there. She was.

“It is you.” His voice is stronger now, though not louder.

Tauriel feels how he weakly squeezed her hand and intertwines his fingers with hers.

A feeling of happiness floats through her veins. He recognizes her. He has woken again and the lethal fever is leaving his body.

“Why… why are you here?”  He turns is face towards her completely. His eyes are still clouded and tired, but he is truly there in his mind. Why is she here? Why has she come to this place, to this house? There must be a better reason than him, he dares not to think that she has come here for him, but he hopes. He hopes it is his him she has been looking for and that he is teh reason she is here. 

 

Why _is_ she here? She came to kill the Orcs. She came to save Laketown. Mere excusions. She came here for him.

She puts a hand on his forehead and caresses it carefully.

“Tauriel.” Her name is a melody in his mouth, “Tauriel, why are you here?”

“I could not stand the thought of letting you die.” She says and a small tear forms in her eye, too small for him to see but too important for her to shed. it is gone when she blinks.

She strokes his cheekbones.

“You came here to save me?” He repeats, “I thought you had forgotten me already.”

She shakes her head slowly.

“No, no . How could I ever forget you?”

He smiles. She came here for him. His heart begins to beat faster. Blod is running through his body again, accompanied by joyfulness.

“I am glad you did not forget me.”

And then he raises his head, far too much for her concern, he still needs to rest. So she closes the distance between their lips herself, letting his head rest on the walnuts again. It is tender and sweet and more than she could have ever asked for.

“Please rest.” She says when it’s over, “You are not well yet.”

He gives her a silent nod and closes his eyes again. She turns away for a second to look for something to cool his head, with but he catches her hand again.

“Stay. Please Tauriel, stay.”

And she does.


End file.
